Of Saki and Heart
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: In an unexcpected way Heart and Saki show how much they love each other. One-shot, R&R and enjoy it .


**Greetings dear readers, this is my first ArcanaHeart Fanfic, enjoy it and tell me what you think about it.**

_Of Saki and Heart_

Cold days didn't get along well with Heart, she didn't like when the days started to get cloudy and dark all thanks to the weather but specially when in those days she would get sick.

Why well because she feel like those type of days were good when you have a positive mind and a cheerful attitude like hers, but what could she do? The only thing that she wanted was to those days pass and to the bright sun to show up again in the beautiful sky.

The problem was that she was sick; she caught up with flu though at first she didn't paid too much attention to it, and it was obvious that the sickness would start to increase more leaving her at the end to stay at her house.

"_You should go to the doctor" _She remembered her childhood friend Saki saying that to her some past days, and now she regretted not paying attention to her advice but now it didn't mattered.

Although being in that state she was happy just thinking about her friend, since they were little both of them shared a lot of things, and in that moment she wanted to see her.

Somehow over the past years she felt a small crush over her friend though at first she didn't wanted to admit it but her own feelings and heart couldn't lie to her, slowly she started to fall over Saki. Though she was might look cold sometimes in fact she was different, in the past she protected her and sometimes whenever her own parent needed to go outside the country Saki would come for her and take her.

After spending half of the day in her house, which she didn't notice as the day was covered with grey clouds and probably a storm would start soon, her parents come to her room and told her that both needed to visit some friends, she didn't minded to be alone as she was used to be alone in her house but what surprised her more was what Saki would come to the house.

"Saki-chan is coming?" She asked still surprised that her friend would come in a day like this.

"Yes she said she wanted to see how are you doing" Her mother said.

"Do you need anything before we go dear" Her father asked, although they would often leave the house, her parents loved her and always paid attention to her even though work would separate them from her.

"No, everything is alright dad" She smiled to show them how true those words were.

"Well if you need something don't hesitate in calling us Heart" Her mom said and bent down kissing Heart's forehead.

She nodded and watched as her parent leaved her room, now she only needed to wait for her friend and just wanting to see her made her more than happy.

She didn't had to wait too much as there was a knock in her door, she then made her way and opened it and there covered with a jacket and an umbrella covering her was Saki.

"Saki-chan…" She was now happy seeing but was cut off of saying anything else as Saki entered the house putting aside the wet jacket and the umbrella.

"I told you Heart" Saki said, Heart felt a bit bad knowing that her friend was being cold towards her.

"Come let's go to your room, I don't want you to get any worse than you are" and so the two went to Heart's room, Saki indicated her to lay once again in her bed to which she obeyed.

"Thanks for coming Saki-chan" Heart told once she was in the bed.

"You don't have to thank me anything Heart, and sorry if I acted cold towards you at the entrance is just that, you should pay more attention to my words" While saying this Saki put a chair near Heart's bed and sat down on it.

"You were right about the sickness Saki-chan, sorry if I am causing you any trouble…" Heart said feeling a little guilty.

"You are not a bother to me Heart, now have you taken your medicine?" Saki asked while looking at the different bottles filled with pills.

"Yes I have… Though my head hurts a bit" Heart said.

"You must have fever, here take this pills" She handed her a pair of white pills along with a glass of water which she drank.

Saki then put her hand in Heart's forehead, feeling how hot her face was.

"Does your body feel cold Heart?" Heart nodded.

"Not too much but with the flu, it makes it harder not to be"

"It's alright, you should rest and take some sleep, let me go to the kitchen and get some more water if you need it" Saki then stud up and went for what she said, when she returned back she found her friend sleeping peacefully in the bed.

After what looked hours for Heart, she woke up though she still was laying in the bed the coldness that her body felt had disappeared, she wondered why and then turned around to face Saki at her side.

She blushed at seeing how close both of them were, it was the first time in years that both of them were this close being the last time when they were little.

Though now seeing Saki like that she found out how perfect and beautiful her face is, and for simple curiosity she wanted to kiss her but in the instant she tried to get rid of those thoughts.

Fighting whether she should or not at the end the urge of kissing Saki won, slowly Heart close the space between them and some centimeters near she hesitated but was cut off when her lips suddenly met Saki's.

Heart was surprised indeed, she didn't knew that Saki was wide awake in that moment but returning to the kiss she couldn't say she liked each moment, they passed some seconds before they parted till that moment Saki maintained with her closed eyes but opened the instant their lips separated.

Saki stared at Heart's face that was blushing bright red similar to her pink hair, and at the same time Heart looked directly at Saki's deep blue eyes that were shining at the light of the moon.

"I'm sorry if I startled you… Heart" Saki was the one to break the silence between them.

"N…No you… you didn't startle me Saki-chan…" Heart was still in the loose of words partially because of the kiss. "And I must add that I enjoyed it…" Though she said more like a whisper but Saki did hear it.

"It may be kind of awkward saying this now but…" Saki was nervous whether she should say it or not while Heart waited anxiously for whatever Saki needed to say.

"I love you Heart Aino" At the end her words came out, fearing that Heart would take it bad but that fear disappeared as their lips enclosed into another passionate kiss.

After enjoying it Heart was the one to speak.

"And I love you too Saki" Both now were in each other arms, resting and feeling the peace around them.

"So… this means we are… going out?" Heart said and let out a small giggle while being in Saki's arms.

"Of course Heart but you must promise me something"

"And what would that be Sa-sa?" Heart said in a playful tone.

"Stop calling me Sa-sa" And once again she closed the space between them into another kiss.


End file.
